


His lucky day

by Das6119



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das6119/pseuds/Das6119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Umm..So are you having fun?" Isak asked with a little bit of hope that she would say yes and consider going out with him again.<br/>"Yea. I did. And thanks for my stuffed animal by the way."<br/>"Whoo that's good" Isak said suddenly becoming less nervous.<br/>"I had a lot of fun too a-and I was hoping that we could do this again, like on a real date because-um I really like you and-" He was interrupted by Cora's lips on his. He was partly surprised and partly turned on by the way she was kissing him. Isak couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this until..<br/>Uh-oh. No this couldn't be happening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His lucky day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my reaction to Cora being found and her and Isaac together in relationship. This is also my first archive story, so I hope you enjoy!!

Isaac woke to the sound of shuffling in the kitchen downstairs. It had been almost a week since Boyd's death, and although Derek was still mourning over it, he had offered to let Isaac come back. "I guess you can stay now that Boyd's gone and there's more room" Derek said that it was because of Boyd that he let Isaac come back, but the rest of the pack knew that it was because he didn't want to be left alone with his little sister that he didn't know was still alive until 3 weeks ago. Plus he needed comforting, and Jennifer barely knowing Boyd or anything about the whole pack situation could barely get him to stop crying long enough to get a whole sentence in. 

Isaac threw on a pair of sweats and a shirt and ran downstairs. He was surprised to see that Derek was up so early. He hadn't seen him since that night. "Hey. I'm surprised to see your up so early. How are you feeling?" Isaac asked hoping to get more than one word this time. "Better. Thanks." Okay that was two, Isaac thought. "Hey, um can I ask you something?" There was only one thing that has been on Isaac for the past few days beside the Alpha pack, and that was that was Cora Hale.  
"Sure." "I mean I know it's probably bad timing, but I wondering if it would um- well if it would be okay to-" "Spit it out Isaac." Ok, he thought here it goes. "I wanna take Cora out on a date" Isaac said really fast with his eyes closed hoping that Derek wasn't giving him a death stare right then. "What?" "You want to go on a date? With my sister?" Isaac could almost feel the death stare arriving on Derek's face, but when he opened his eyes, Derek's face was calm. Then for the first time in what seemed like months, Derek was laughing.  
Umm what's going on, he thought. Derek laughed maybe once or twice since he had met him, which is why right then, Isaac became extra nervous.  
This is bad, he thought. He's gonna say no. He hates me. I'm so dead. Why did I even ask?! He's gonna say-  
"Yea, okay. Go for it" 

Isaac was so surprised, it took him a moment.  
"Wait. What? Seriously?!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yes you can go on a date with my sister."  
Isaac couldn't believe it.  
"Th-thanks!" Derek sighed. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Isaac was so excited. He couldn't wait to finally be able to go on a date with Cora. She was Cora Hale. The most beautiful, sophisticated, and independent girl that he had ever met. Although he didn't really believe in it, for him it was love at first sight. Kinda like it was for Stiles with Lydia, or maybe Scott and Allison. It didn't matter to him that the first time he had seen her she was all wolfed-out and half-naked,but to him, that didn't matter. Neither did the fact that she was Derek Hales little sister. Anyway he definitely needed to make his move and ask her out before someone else would.  
So, during lunch at school the next day, he looked for her in the cafeteria, but she was no where to be found. He had even asked Scott and Stiles if they had seen her i between there first three periods. 

Of course they didn't, he thought.  
At last he had decided to give up looking, and to just ask her when he gets home today. He would barely call Derek's hideout a "home", but it was the closets thing he had to a real home since his father was killed, but even then, he still wouldn't call his house home.

It was dismissal, and Isaac was in a hurry to get home so that he could ask Cora out. "Whoa slow down!" "Where are you in such a rush to get?" Stiles asked in a mysterious but excited way.  
"Excuse me Stiles. I have to be somewhere." Isaac honestly didn't know how Scott could put up with Stiles.  
"Where?!" "Oh wait, let me guess. Your going to rush home just so you can see Cora."  
"How did you -"  
"Oh c'mon! Everyone knows how crazy in love you are with her.  
"They do?" Isaac didn't really think anyone would notice. He tried to play it cool and not stare all the time, but he also hadn't been trying necessarily hard to hide it.  
"Oh well then yea. I was going to see Cora. I think I'm gonna ask her to go out with me."  
"Cool. Good for you man. If she says yes, the rest of us are going to the carnival tonight, why don't you guys come and hang out?"  
"K, cool. C'ya there"  
After that conversation with Stiles, Isaac really needed to get home and quick.

He ran up the porch steps, running into the living room and dropping his bags as he bounded up the steps and into his room. Cora was definitely home, he could smell her. He could also hear her heart beating. He enjoyed listening to the fast tempo. It was his bedtime song and his favorite tune. He took a quick breath and knocked on the door to her room. Thank goodness Derek wasn't home, he thought, that just would've made him more nervous.  
"Come in" she said. "Hey" he said. "Oh hey wats up?" a smile forming its way across her face. "So umm like I was wondering if maybe you'd um- I don't know-"  
"You don't know? Isaac spit it out."  
She was definitely Derek's sister  
"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me."  
"Oh" she said. Her face was bright pink now and he could see that she was smiling. "Yes. I would love to go out with you"  
Isaac instantly felt like today was his lucky day."Ok, great um get dressed"  
"Wait. What? Why? We're going out now?"  
"Yes now." Isaac said feeling a bit nauseous. Why was he so nervous?  
"Where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise."

Two hours later Isaac was waiting downstairs for what seemed like more than just 2 hours.  
What's taking her so long? Isaac was a patient person but even he couldn't wait for too long. He suddenly thought that it was worth waiting for when he heard Cora coming down the stairs and looked up. "Wow!! You look amazing" he said feeling astonished at how well she cleans up. She was wearing a short white sundress with a gold zipper in the front and lace in the back and and a black leather jacket. Isaac also noticed that she was wearing a new pair of combat boots. He couldn't stop staring. Just then Derek and Peter come walking in the door. "Oh hey guys wats- wow! Cora you look beautiful." Peter said looking surprised. "Yea you do." Derek then said.  
"Thanks guys" Cora said pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"So what are you two crazy kids doing tonight? Going on a date I hear. Cora blushed. "Yup" her and Isaac said at the same time. "Well have fun, and remember stay safe" he said with a smirk on his face that says he's got a secret".  
"Uncle Peter!" Cora said at the same time that Derek cleared his throat. Isaac blushed.  
"I was just kidding. Don't have too much fun." he said winking at the both of them while Derek wasn't looking. "Ok let's go now" she said as she grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled them both out the door. Before she closed it she could hear Peter asking Derek what he wanted to do tonight. How about Jennifer, she thought.

Sitting in the car with Isaac while he drove his silver Porsche so smoothly, it was too quiet to Cora so she decided to ask him where they were going. "Can you tell me where were going now?" she asked feeling a little nervous. Isaac was a very sweet guy. He stuttered a little but other than that she liked him, and she liked the way he looked at her. "It's a surprise" he said. "C'mon, tell me." "Ok look ill tell you this. Some of our friends might be there.  
"Hmm" she said as Isaac smiled.  
They talked about life, school,family. They about many things until Cora realized that they were pulled up in front of what looked a carnival. "Where going to a carnival?" Her brows creasing. "C'mon you'll love it." Isaac said pulling her hand.  
As they were reaching the ticket stands, Cora saw both Scott and Allison waiting outside.  
"Hey guys wats up" Isaac said giving Scott a look that said he was totally nervous and was glad that some of his friends were there so he couldn't embarrass himself. He was nervous until Scott gave him a reassuring looks that said "I'm right there with you."  
"Hey, we got the tickets. Lydia and Stiles are already inside." said to Isaac. Cora had gone over to where Allison was and they were both laughing at a clown nearby.  
"Hey guys are you ready to go in." said Scott as he and Isaac walked over. Scott kissed Allison on her forehead and Isaac looked over at Cora wondering if she kiss her later on tonight.  
When Cora saw Stiles and Lydia kissing, her first thought was when did this happen. Her second was finally. Stiles has been in-love with Lydia for a long time now and it's good that she finally gave up on playing hard to get and went out with him. Kinda like Cora did with Isaac.  
"Umm hey guys" Allison said making both Stiles and Lydia. That's when the rest started laughing.  
"Um guys I know you guys are new to this whole dating thing but can you guys stop sucking one another's face long enough so that we can go on the Ferris wheel?" Scott's humor made the whole group laugh. The only one that wasn't laughing was Stiles ,who was too busy looking at Lydia.  
"So? Who's up for the Ferris wheel?" Allison said. "Me" they all said raising their hands.  
"Oh but you two can stay behind if need to finish what you were just doing" Isaac said, which made Cora laugh.  
"Very funny. Lets go." Lydia said rolling her eyes as she pulled Stiles along.

"Wow look at those stars. They're beautiful. Did you know that stars a just balls of gas and that their actually hotter the sun."  
"No their not" Isaac said with a smirk on his face."  
"Yup"  
"No I think their balls of gas. I just don't think their hotter than the sun"  
"We'll I think they are" Cora said gazing up at the sky"  
"Well either way, I think stars are pretty cool, and I think you are too" Isaac heard her chuckle  
"Wh-what's so funny?"  
"Nothing. I think your cool too."  
"I also think you should no that I really like you and I'm glad you decided to go out with me." he said, his heart beating so fast. He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't. He was a gentleman and he wouldn't want to rush into anything, but he really liked her and he had to let her know. "I like you too. A lot" she said with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face.  
In that moment he looked into her eyes. They were an orangey hazel color. They made him think of Halloween and thanksgiving. He wanted her so badly and now that he knew she wanted him too just made him feel better about himself. She was his mate. She was the one he was meant to be with. He was so busy staring at her that he didn't bother to notice that she had moved closer to him. Now their arms were rubbing together. She had leaned forward a bit and Isaac knew what was about to happen, so he decided to change the subject.  
"Whoa!! We're up pretty high aren't we?" Isaac said instantly making her jump. "Sorry" he said. Isaac was afraid of heights though.Isaac has been afraid of heights ever since he was young.  
"Wait. Don't tell me your afraid if heights." Isaac blushed. "Yup. I must admit I am. Terrified. I have been since I was little."  
Isaac was scared of a lot of things when he was little, being abused by his father and all. Especially heights.  
After playing multiple games, and beating Cora in a basketball tournament. Isaac decided that it was time that Cora had one with Stiles. "Try not to make him look bad in front of his girlfriend will you?" He said winking at Cora. She smiled. Cora must've been going easy on Stiles because the score was 4-5. "Awww. It's okay honey we'll get em next time" Lydia reassured Stiles as she put both arms around him.

***  
On the way home Isaac and Cora could not stop laughing at Stiles losing, and Scott and Allison kept trying to hide from the crowd just long enough so that they could make out. It seemed like Cora had had a lot of fun and that made Isaac very happy, especially since he was so nervous before.  
They were walking up the porch steps when Isaac stopped to ask her a question?  
"Umm..So did you have fun?" Isak asked with a little bit of hope that she would say yes and consider going out with him again.  
"Yea. I did. And thanks for my stuffed animal by the way."  
"Whoo that's good" Isak said suddenly becoming less nervous.  
"I had a lot of fun too a-and I was hoping that we could do this again, like on a real date because-um I really like you and-" He was interrupted by Cora's lips on his. He was partly surprised and partly turned on by the way she was kissing him. Isak couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this until-  
Uh-oh. No this couldn't be happening. Oh god this is so embarrassing he thought. He has never gotten one before, but he knew what caused them, and he had definitely felt what caused it.  
"Oh umm..uh" Cora said looking down. She could feel something poking her. When she looked down she had to cover her mouth so that she was careful not to laugh. "I'm so sorry. I-"  
"It's okay" she said still giggling  
"Yea, this doesn't usually happen"  
"What you've never had a boner before?"  
"Well.. I have I just never got them this much. I've been trying to control it."  
Lol she thought  
"It's okay. Umm don't focus on me, focus on...the trees!"  
"Okay", but no matter how hard Isaac tried, he couldn't get it to go down. "I can't"  
Cora was really laughing now, but she couldn't help herself. Her lips met his once again. This time the kiss was calm and it reminded her of cotton candy. He's a good kisser that's for sure. She stroked the back of hair as the gazed into each others eyes. His eyes were Aquamarine blue. They were also very sad in some ways, but he was happy and she could tell.  
"I think we should go inside now" he said still breathing heavily.  
"Yea me too"  
They checked to see if the situation had gone away before they went inside. He walked her to her room, said goodnight and then turned to leave. "Wait!", she said. "Sleep with me tonight." "I might have trouble sleeping and need you to be when I do.  
Isaac didn't really think it was a good idea. Derek would get home soon, he probably kill him if he saw Isaac and Cora in the same bed together. "Please" she said. Isaac thought he might need her to sleep tonight so he decided to stay.

Cora tossed and turned in the middle of the night. Isaac didn't sleep at all. Cora also talked in her sleep, which Isaac found entertaining. As she lay on his chest with his one arm around her waist, he could feel the steady rhythm of her heart. "Isaac I love you". For a second Isaac had forgotten that she was asleep, but then he heard her heart and he realized that she was still asleep. He couldn't really figure out why he would be in her dream,but he wasn't really focused on that. All he was thinking of we're the words that she had said to him inside her dream. He had fallen in love with her by the first moment he met her, and he would probably never want anyone else except her. It was obvious to him that she was his mate. He was just glad that he found her.  
"I love you too, Cora hale. And someday I'm gonna marry you." And he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> The will be a chapter 2 soon


End file.
